The present invention relates to a method of making apertures of various shapes in glass, and more particularly to an economic method of making such shaped apertures or holes with precision as to shape and size; and to the resulting article.
In forming fiber couplers such as that described in my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/082,678 entitled "Method of Making An Economical Fiber Coupler" filed on even date herewith, it is found that the size and shape of the longitudinal aperture in the coupler member is critical for minimizing the excess losses in the coupler. As the longitudinal aperture in the coupler member approaches the shape and size of the fibers comprising the coupler, the excess coupling losses are decreased. It has been found that a large void spaces around the fibers allow macrobending losses to occur. In a situation where two fibers are coupled, the heretofore used round coupler member apertures proved to be less than the optimum shape for minimizing void space and the resulting losses. Another application of an article having precision shaped holes in glass in a non-pistoning capillary splice.